Oblivious
by 4321rayray
Summary: It's that question that we always ask ourselves. What if Ryoma wasn't as oblivious as we think. Based off of episode 10 of POT. Ryoma has just beat Sasabe's father and is on his way to lunch with the rest of the gang. As he accidently overhears a conversation, what will he do when he is faced with feeligs he's never felt? Does he finally see what has always been in front of him?


**AN: I've always wanted to write a RyoSaku, so I'm glad I found the time to write this. Originally, this was posted as a collab with Lauren Eisenmen so you should check it out. It's called _What If_. It's about anything you request so send her a review and we'll write it for you. This is my first POT fanfic so enjoy! Oh, and this is based off of episode 10 of Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**_What if Ryoma wasn't as oblivious as we think?_**

Sakuno placed the last piece of food inside her bento. She was finished after three grueling hours of cooking. Inside her boxed lunch, the food was carefully arranged into the shape of a tennis ball. It was made specifically for Ryoma, seeing as he had just made the regular team.

'I hope Ryoma-kun likes it!' she thought as she made her way to the courts. Kachiro had invited Tomoka and her to play tennis, with Ryoma of course. The freshmen trio would be there as well. Tomoka said she would make lunch, but Sakuno had insisted that she make Ryoma's lunch herself. Rushing, she hurried out the door to meet Tomoka so they could walk there together.

* * *

Later on, Ryoma had just beat Sasabe and his father. He wandered around the tennis courts trying to find a soda machine.

"Great job, Echizen!" Horio exclaimed. "You really gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Hn. Mada mada dane," Ryoma sighed before rounding a corner. He found the soda machine just a few feet away. Horio huffed and walked away muttering something about arrogance.

Ryoma put in a dollar and punched in the number for a grape ponta. The soda got stuck in the machine and frustrated, Ryoma kicked it. The ponta came down and he quickly grabbed it.

Voices were approaching as he swiftly made his way around the corner he came from. He couldn't be caught kicking machines. What he heard next though, stopped him in his tracks.

"I know what I said, Sakuno! I told you that I made lunch for everyone. You didn't have to go through all the trouble for Ryoma-sama," Tomoka proclaimed loudly as Sakuno looked at the ground.

'Oh, it was just Ryuzaki and her friend,' Ryoma thought as he listened closely. He might not have been a pervert like his idiot father, but he could still eavesdrop pretty well. He really could care less about the food or lunch, but he heard his name and he had to know what they were talking about.

"But Tomo-chan, I made it especially for Ryoma-kun. It has a tennis ball and everything," Sakuno reasoned, blushing and scanning the area for by-passers.

'Made it? What did she make? I put on that jacket for her. What else could she possibly want?' Ryoma pondered, confused.

"There's nothing wrong with making him lunch! Don't deny it, Sakuno. You like Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka beamed happily.

"Shh! Tomo-chan, what if he hears you?" Sakuno whispered blushing harder. "Besides, I want to make it up to him for making him put on that jacket the other day."

'Lunch? She made me a lunch?' Ryoma blushed a little himself and continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. He had missed the last sentence Sakuno and Tomoka said in his embarrassment. In other words, he didn't know Sakuno liked him.

"Ha! I knew it. Don't worry, Sakuno, I won't steal him from you," Tomoka winked and started making her way towards his corner.

Panicking, he popped open his can of soda, completely forgetting about the fact that it had been shaken when he kicked the machine.

"GAH!" Ryoma cried out as his drink sprayed all over his face.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said looking surprised, before grabbing a handkerchief from her pocket. She rushed to his side and bent down. "Here."

Embarrassed, he snatched the handkerchief out of her hands and hurriedly wiped his face. He handed it back to her, but brushed her hand as he passed it back.

They both blushed and looked away from each other. Tomoka secretly came up with a plan and quickly went off to find the freshmen trio to put it into action.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly, tucking the napkin back into her pocket. She completely missed Tomoka's retreating form behind her.

"Yeah. I just, uh, shook the can… a bit," Ryoma replied lamely.

"Oh, it's good you're okay though," Sakuno smiled relieved.

'She looks cute when she smiles,' Ryoma realized before turning around and walking away. As he turned back around, he noticed her eyes were watering and he sighed. He hated seeing her cry. "You coming?" he smirked in his cocky way before turning around and walking again. He felt her smile behind him and smiled himself as she raced to catch up.

* * *

"I think it's a great idea!" Tomoka argued, yelling loudly at Horio.

"Why should we set up Echizen and Ryuzaki-san?! I wouldn't want Ryuzaki-san to suffer!" Horio shot back.

"I don't see why not?" Kachiro said, always the peaceful one.

"Me either. It could be fun." Katsuo smiled encouragingly.

"Have you all gone mad?!" Horio yelled. "This is Echizen we're talking about! We don't want him breaking Ryuzaki-san's heart."

"That's why were helping them, Horio. So Ryoma-sama doesn't mess up!" Tomoka exclaimed triumphantly.

"Just go along with it, Horio." Katsuo patted his back.

Sighing, Horio hung his head and followed. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

"Ano, where is everyone?" Sakuno asked as they reached the lunch area. She looked around nervously trying to find Tomoka. She seemed to have vanished as soon as she saw Ryoma.

"Sure, beats me." Ryoma said indifferently. In actuality, he didn't care about the others. He knew Sakuno made him lunch and he wouldn't pass that up.

"Oh… Well, Tomo has all the food," Sakuno started.

"Didn't you bring your own?" Ryoma interrupted. He was starving and free food never hurt anyone.

"Ano, well… I did but, um…" Sakuno blushed profusely. She had no idea how to tell him.

"Well…?" Ryoma asked impatiently.

"Here!" Sakuno pushed her lunch into his hands. She wasn't going to eat it herself. It was for him anyway.

"But isn't this your lunch?" Ryoma questioned though he knew the answer.

Sakuno nodded her head. "I, um, well… I made it… F-for you."

"Thanks," Ryoma gladly took the bento and snapped his chopsticks. He took a seat and looked out over the courts. He was about to dig in when he noticed her staring at him.

"Do you mind?" Ryoma requested rudely. He didn't like being watched.

"Ah, gomen!" Sakuno apologized before looking away. She glanced at him quickly as he took her first bite.

"Great job today, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stuttered out. She looked as he took another bite.

Ryoma was about to reply when Tomoka and the gang barged in. She looked at them and smirked deviously. Ryoma's eyes narrowed at her strange grin.

'Good, they got some alone time,' Tomoka thought, thinking her plan worked.

"Sorry we're late! We just got back from the tour Kachiro and his dad gave us," Tomoka said happily. Too happily… Ryoma was beginning to have his suspicions but Sakuno looked at them relieved.

"Oh, it's okay, Tomo-chan. I hope you don't mind that we started without you," Sakuno said, looking guilty that she hadn't waited longer to give Ryoma her lunch.

"Well, that's good. I just realized that I didn't have enough food anyways. I don't mind sharing mine though. Would you like some, Sakuno? I know you don't have another lunch," Tomoka said apologetically. Secretly, she had hidden the rest of her lunch. She'd just eat the leftovers with her family for dinner.

"No, it's alright. I'm not too hungry," Sakuno replied softy. In her rush to get Ryoma's lunch finished, she had forgotten to grab her own. She decided just wait until they got home before she ate anything.

"If you insist!" Tomoka smiled before bouncing off to the other table to give the other three their food.

"Um, well… How… Does it taste?" Sakuno asked politely.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma muttered watching the game being played. Poor Sakuno, who wasn't paying attention, thought he was referring to her food. Crying quietly, she grabbed her food and bolted off.

Ryoma looked down to realize the food was gone. He looked to the others for help. "Hey, where'd my food go?" Ryoma asked them, completely oblivious.

The freshmen trio glared at him and Tomoka walked over to him and slammed her hand on the table angrily. Ryoma looked at her blankly.

"You idiot! Sakuno made that lunch just for you and you tell her it needs work?! Do you know how long she spent on that? Three hours, Ryoma-sama, three hours! I don't know why she likes you-" Tomoka yelled without thinking.

Ryoma's eyes widened and he looked frantically around trying to find Sakuno. Clicking his tongue angrily, he jumped out of his seat, startling Tomoka and bolting to find her.

'Stupid! You should've read the signs. Your father goes through this with you every day," Ryoma scolded himself mentally.

"Hey! I'm not finished speaking yet!" Tomoka complained.

"Osakada-san, I think you've said enough," Katsuo said softly.

"Why do you think that?" Tomoka snapped, but then she apologized when she saw Katsuo finch. "Gomen…"

"What'd I tell you? He'd break her heart!" Horio bragged. "If he doesn't hurt her by telling her he doesn't like her back!"

Kachiro nudged him as Tomoka looked away horrified. He smiled at her comfortingly, "Don't worry, Osakada-san. They'll be okay."

Tomoka nodded dumbly and hoped for the best.

* * *

'Stupid Ryoma-kun!' Sakuno thought as she ran away crying. She rounded a corner and ran straight into some bikers on the road.

"Itai!" Sakuno yelped as she landed flat on her bottom.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-san? Are you okay?" Momoshiro asked, taking his attention away from the other two bikers to address her.

"Momoshiro-sempai! Gomen, I didn't see you…" Sakuno bowed her head and took his outstretched hand. Momo hoisted her up and smiled at her. He frowned when he saw her tears.

"Ryuzaki-san, are you crying?" Momo asked her gently.

"Hey! Will you quit conversing and move your bike?" the old man who looked like a monk snapped. He was none other than Nanjirouh Echizen.

"Put a can on it old man! Is that anyway to treat a young woman?" Momo asked angrily.

"It's okay, Momoshiro-sempai," Sakuno muttered to him.

"I've told you this before, call me Momo," Momo replied happily.

"I hate to ruin this reunion but could you two lovebirds get a move on, I have somewhere to be," Shiba interrupted.

"Lovebirds? No, you misunderstand. Ochibi and her are-" Momo tried to explain. He stopped as Sakuno whimpered gently.

"Ryuzaki-san, did that Ochibi hurt your feelings?" Momo questioned politely. Sakuno didn't meet his eyes and he shook his bike angrily.

"That Echizen! I'll teach him to do this to girls," Momo announced loudly. "I'll knock some sense into him."

Nanjirouh's eyes widened as he heard his son's name. Was his son finally growing up? He thought carefully and recognized the last name. His son was courting his old teacher's granddaughter?!

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you wouldn't happen to be related to a Sumire Ryuzaki, would you?" Nanjirouh asked the distressed girl.

"Yes, that's my grandmother. Do you know her?" Sakuno asked curiously.

Nanjirouh just nodded. He cursed inwardly. Of all the people his son could've picked, she had to be related to his teacher… He had to admit she was cute though.

"Ryuzaki-san!" Ryoma called out as he ran up to the bikers.

""Hey, Echizen you have some nerve-" Momo started.

"Not now, Momo-sempai. I need to talk to Ryuzaki-san," Ryoma interrupted.

"Oi! Aren't you going to greet your fa-" Nanjirouh exclaimed, offended. He was interrupted by Ryoma.

"You? What are you doing here, old man?" Ryoma asked shocked. He didn't let him finish his sentence. No way would they know that this man was his father.

"Is that any way to treat-" Nanjirouh started.

"Wait, Ochibi, you know this guy?" Momo asked Ryoma.

"Look, I'm glad we all know each other but can you please move?!" Shiba yelled, fed up.

"Aren't you that one reporter who came to our school?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, yes! You're Ryoma, right?" Shiba asked.

"E-excuse me?" Sakuno stuttered. She was confused with all the connections and wanted to get out of there. "Are you all quite finished?"

The bikers looked at each other and laughed. They had spent well over an hour arguing over who should move. Momo moved over and Shiba passed. Nanjirouh followed after her.

"Sorry for that! I hope next time we meet it'll be on better terms," Shiba called and road off. Momo smiled at the two and went on his way to the courts. As he neared Ryoma, he growled out how he would beat him at tomorrow's practice. Ryoma just smirked.

"Ah, young love…" Momo muttered as he sped past Shiba.

Nanjirouh turned around and started for home. "I just realized that I have something to do," he yelled over his shoulder. He didn't need to spy any longer. He'd just tease Ryoma about the girl when he got home.

"You wanted to speak to me, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked as he grabbed her lunch and gave her a note instead. He walked back to the courts to join Momo.

Sakuno looked down at the note and opened it. She smiled and ran after him. All was well after all. The note fluttered away and drifted off in the wind.

_Thanks for the lunch. It wasn't too bad. Meet me at Seigaku Tennis Courts after practice tomorrow._

_Ryoma Echizen_

_P.S. I kinda like you too._

* * *

**AN: So, how was it? I won't say that I'm the best writer, but I like how this turned out. I'd like your opinion though, so please review! :) And those of you who read my other stories, I'm working on getting a new chapter up for "A Lost Hope". You can expect it soon.**

**- 4321rayray signing off!**


End file.
